inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Domynik
Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Iner22 (Talk) 17:12, June 15, 2009 Re: Italian wiki We do have an Italian Inheriwiki. If you would like to translate pages from this wiki to the Italian one, then that would be greatly appreciated. As well, the wiki seems to be inactive, which means that there is no active administrator. If you would like to adopt it after a while (the normal span to be waited is 2 weeks for a good chance at adoption), please notify me, and I will get in touch with the wikia staff.--Iner22 (talk)--check out Inheriwiki for more Inheritance Cycle information! 16:47, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, there's a time that you have to be contributing for Wikia staff to consider you for adoption. If you would like to contribute for a week or two, I'll make sure that your adoption request gets sent.--Iner22 (talk)--check out Inheriwiki for more Inheritance Cycle information! 15:27, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::Basically, a contribution is any major accurate edit to any on-topic page on the wiki. So, for now, just create pages and translate them from this site.--Iner22 (talk)--check out Inheriwiki for more Inheritance Cycle information! 18:02, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::It would probably be better if you file the request for adoption here. Make sure that you include a link to the Italian site, and I will comment on the request, saying that I support your adoption. ::::You haven't? Oh well, I'll just fix it then.--Iner22 (talk)--check out Inheriwiki for more Inheritance Cycle information! 18:05, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Sorry, I didn't get to read your second last message, I started leaving my last message on your page just as you added it. I meant that I didn't realize that you hadn't made any contributions on the English Inheriwiki.--Iner22 (talk)--check out Inheriwiki for more Inheritance Cycle information! 18:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, I'm Canadian :) --Iner22 (talk)--check out Inheriwiki for more Inheritance Cycle information! 18:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC)